


cars fuck up my love life

by Siffe



Series: i hate dying [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Unrequited Love, other stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 01:43:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6883906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siffe/pseuds/Siffe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>i love girls</p>
            </blockquote>





	cars fuck up my love life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xxdevilishxx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxdevilishxx/gifts).



theres this girl i know  
shes super nice  
im in love with her  
she doesnt love me back though

im walking one day  
shes walking too  
i see that she is crossing the road  
a car is coming closer and it isnt slowing down  
i gasp  
i push her out of the way  
the car hit me instead  
i fucking hate dying

**Author's Note:**

> i have nothing to say


End file.
